Jacqui Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Like her father, Jax, Specialist Jacqueline Sonya ("Jacqui") Briggs has dedicated her life to soldiering, and excels at it. Unlike Cassie Cage, her best friend, Jacqui does not have her father's approval regarding her decision to join a secret Special Forces offshoot. After Jax's horrific experiences as a revenant in the service of Quan Chi, he wants to protect his daughter from a similar fate. Jacqui loves her father but yearns to help Earthrealm in its fight against hostile realms. A part of her wants revenge on those who hurt Jax." Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Jacqui makes her first appearance in Raiden's visions, training with her father, Jax. Jacqui spars with her friend Cassie Cage in her father's condo, and while Jacqui is able to land the first blow, she is knocked off her feet when Cassie manages to pull off her father's Shadow Kick. When Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, Cassie is dismissive before going on a rant about her mother's overbearing strictness. Jacqui offers Cassie a comforting hand before asking Cassie if that was why she ran away from her mother, though Cassie bitterly notes that Sonya probably hasn't noticed. Later that night, the girls arrive at a 21-and-over club, though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, fearing she may be kicked out of her training camp as well as her father finding out. Cassie easily calms her friend and impresses Jacqui by slipping the bouncer at the door some money to allow them in. Jacqui is further excited when she sees that Cassie has brought her to what appears to be an MMA club, and eagerly watches the two female fighters go at it while Cassie heads off to sign up. Jacqui's excitement turns to horror when she sees one of the fighters kill the other and she hurriedly races to find Cassie. Jacqui tries to convince Cassie that the tournament is actually a deathmatch, but her friend remains unconvinced. Until the announcer confirms Jacqui's words and two bouncers suddenly grab the girls, throwing Cassie in the cage to fight the deadly cryomancer Frost while holding Jacqui back. Jacqui can only watch as Cassie is pummeled mercilessly by Frost and pleads with her to get up. When Cassie manages to knock Frost out but refuses to finish her, Jacqui has a gun pointed at her head to force Cassie to finish Frost off. When the Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia arrive, Jacqui manages to use the distraction to beat the bouncer holding her hostage unconscious before lifting his keys to the cage. Freeing Cassie, Jacqui urges her to hurry while her friend asks for help carrying Frost out as well. The two escape with Frost into a back alley, and as the two girls try to catch their breath they are followed by the Black Dragons. When they run again, Jacqui gives Cassie her phone on request, shocked when Cassie seemingly takes a selfie, only for her friend to explain she's leaving a trail. The two girls then run headfirst into a portal for Outworld. Jacqui is revealed to be a captive of Black Dragon forces alongside Cassie. Cassie stages an escape, much to Jacqui's hesitance, but while Cassie attempts to knock one of their captors out, both girls are knocked unconscious by an eye beam from Kano. Jacqui's unconscious body is carried by a Black Dragon soldier, who is killed by arriving Red Dragon soliders led by Mavado, who demands the girls. While the Black and Red Dragon heatedly debate possession over them, Jacqui tells Cassie to start running when the fighting starts, hoping to use the distraction to their advantage. When the clans start battling, Jacqui and Cassie get up and prepare to run when Erron Black frees them from their bonds, promising them a way out if they agree to fight. Jacqui complies- and punches Black across the jaw. Jacqui pummels Erron Black into submission in fury for her and Cassie's kidnapping at his hands but she is punched off of him by Kano. Cassie helps Jacqui up and gives her one of the fallen soldier's rifles. After Kano absconds with the Portal Stone and leaves Erron Black to be cut down by Mavado, Jacqui and Cassie open fire on the Red Dragons, though fail to hit Mavado, using up all their ammo in the process. Mavado attacks the girls but Jacqui catches him a hold, allowing Cassie to shatter his kneecap with a kick. Jacqui orders Cassie to finish him and Cassie executes Mavado with one of his own swords. The girls are still captured by the Red Dragon and brought to Shang Tsung's Island before Reiko and the chaos cleric, Havik. Jacqui is forced to fight Skarlet while Havik and a chained Cassie is forced to watch. Jacqui is forced completely on the defensive and overwhelmed by Skarlet, who knocks her out with a single blow to the jaw. Jacqui's unconscious body is chained up to a wall by Skarlet afterwards. Later, Skarlet would inflict a wound on Jacqui's arm with one of the Kamidogu, enslaving Jacqui to the Blood Code. Jacqui would then attack and subdue Cassie in her prison cell, telling Cassie that they're saved, as Skarlet will free them with the Blood Code. Jacqui then holds Cassie in place, allowing Skarlet to stab her with a Kamidogu and enslave her to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui joined with a Blood Code corrupted Cassie, Skarlet, and Reiko in confronting Kotal Kahn and Cassie's parents on the beach of Shang Tsung's Island. In her corrupted state, Jacqui greeted Johnny and Sonya by saying they probably spent more time arguing than looking for her and Cassie before declaring they were saved by the Blood Code. As Kotal's forces and Reiko's forces faced each other on the beach, Sonya tried to reach out to Cassie, but her daughter only rebuffed her words. Jacqui told Sonya of all the times Cassie complained about being ignored by her mother and how sick of it she was before both girls attacked, Cassie going for Sonya while Jacqui focused on Johnny Cage. Jacqui furiously attacked Johnny while asking if her father was hiding on his farm, before mockingly bemoaning having a father for a coward. Johnny easily knocked Jacqui down, and understood that the Blood Code was allowing someone to possess Jacqui, not just corrupt, and was going on about whoever it was doing a bad job when Jacqui landed a punch on his jaw, angrily saying that Cages never know when to shut up. Jacqui would keep fighting Johnny and both would witness Mileena and the Tarkata hordes arrival to the island. Jacqui continues to dominate her battle with Johnny, who refuses to fight back out of fear of harming her. Jacqui has Johnny pinned down in a chokehold, ordering him to die when she is knocked off by an energy blast from Sonya. Jacqui sneers at Johnny as Sonya explains the Blood Code has given the girls super-strength, but her laughing is cut short when Johnny decides to stop holding back, easily knocking her off her feet with a single Shadow Kick. Jacqui would later witness Raiden's arrival, and the corrupted thunder god would knock all fighters out with a rain of red lightning bolts, the god enslaved to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui stands by Havik as Raiden attacks Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and their forces with his lightning. She later joins Havik, Cassie, and Raiden in participating the ritual to turn Reiko into the Blood God. During the ritual, Jacqui stabs Reiko with two of the Kamdiogu and witnesses him become the Blood God of prophecy. Jacqui stands with Cassie and Raiden as Reiko basks in his newfound godhood, killing and devouring a hundred of Mileena's Tarkata and Kotal Kahn's troops as tributes to himself. When Reiko's body begins to tear itself apart, Jacqui speaks in union with Cassie and Raiden to remind the general that the Blood Code only gives power through suffering, and watches as Havik murders Reiko in a gruesome fashion before ripping Shinnok's amulet from his corpse. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Jacqui is a part of a small Special Forces team led by her friend Cassie Cage, alongside Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. After a training exercise where they battle Sub-Zero, the group heads to Outworld, where they resolve the civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena. After apprehending Mileena and recovering Shinnok's amulet, they are imprisoned by Kotal Kahn, but they escape with the use of Takeda's telepathy. After Shinnok is freed, Jacqui pilots the team's aircraft as they attempt to reach the Sky Temple before he corrupts the Jinsei. She is forced to make an emergency landing in the Dead Woods. Takeda, who has been flirting with Jacqui for much of the mission, finally gets a positive response from her when he says the woods remind him of his childhood. En route to the Sky Temple, the team is intercepted by Kotal Kahn's forces, who believe they worked with D'Vorah to steal Shinnok's amulet. She battles Reptile, who has spit in Takeda's eyes, and saves her friend's eyesight by washing his eyes with water. Takeda calls her beautiful. Their intimate moment is interrupted by Kahn's warriors and Ermac, who promises to destroy Jacqui as he destroyed Jax's arms. Jacqui defeats the construct, avenging her father's maiming. Jacqui then defeats Ferra & Torr and Kotal Kahn in turn, but the team is surrounded. They are rescued by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and proceed to the Sky Temple. There, Jacqui and Takeda are wounded by Kitana, but insist they can fight off the revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin chase after Shinnok. They are successful in holding off Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Sindel until the crisis is averted, and promise to go on a relaxing date somewhere safe -- preferably poolside. Endings * Mortal Kombat X: "After his incursion into Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn had become a prime target of Special Forces surveillance. Jacqui Briggs was assigned to monitor his activity. Jacqui followed Kotal Kahn to an equatorial jungle, where he entered a hidden pyramid. Inside he retrieved a glowing crystal skull. Jacqui attacked the emperor and raced away with the object. Jacqui was praised for her work -- but couldn't help thinking her interference was what Kotal Kahn had wanted all along..." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat X Comic Series *Targeted by both the Black Dragon and an alliance between the Red Dragon, Havik and Reiko. Mortal Kombat X *Daughter of Jax Briggs and his wife Vera. *Best friend to Cassie Cage, daughter of her father's friends. *Teammate to Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. *Romantically involved with Takeda Takahashi. *Knocked out in a training exercise along with Takeda, Cassie and Jin. However was able to struck down Sub-Zero. *Fought Ferra and Torr, but was struck down. *Saved Takeda from Reptile, who was beaten. *Defeated Ermac, Ferra/Torr and Kotal Kahn at the Sky Temple after Shinnok escaped. *Fought Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke and Sindel alongside Takeda Takahashi, but the revenants withdrew after Shinnok's defeat. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages